Refuge
by Fiallah
Summary: In the midst of their troubles, Jonny and Orlando take solace within each other. Jonny x Orlando smut


It was once just a small drizzle that you couldn't see unless they fluttered by the near by street lamps, and now it just poured down hard enough that you could confuse it for hail. The pooling drops on the window showed this as Jonny sat at the table that was beside the window, giving him a view of the dark, empty street, flooding with the heavy rain and flowed down into the overflowing sewers, causing the side of the road to line with deep puddles. A half smoked cigarette between his middle and index finger, burning away with neglect rather than him actually smoking it. He just stared out the window, he has been for the past half hour when the rain made the signal on his TV cut off and leaving him with the rather soothing sound of his breathing, the rain, and the scent of his cigarette.

He took a deep drag of his cigarette, nearly finishing it off as he looked out the window, then slowly he blew the smoke out in front of him, watching the smoke dance in front of his dark brown eyes before slowly fading away. It was way to quiet.

Jonny hated nights like these and yet loved them as well. While they were peaceful, the silence of his apartment just reminded him of how lonely he really was. His journey for his soul mate has been going on for so long, and the one he was sure could fill that role was dating his best friend. He had no one to enjoy these nights with him, no one to talk to, even just idle small talk, no one to lovingly kiss him on the cheek, just soft gestures like that to remind him at least had someone around in his empty little abode. Sometimes he wished that 'girlfriend' he talked about to his friends was real, he talked so little about her because she was just a lie he told his friends, and only one of them knew the truth.

Man or woman, Jonny just wanted someone, anyone. Love was such a great feeling but... Katherine. He couldn't just confess his love for her; Vincent, cheater or not, was his best friend and he couldn't just steal her from him. That would be just as bad as what he was doing, and even then at least Vincent showed regret, just like what he was doing right now.

He looked at the TV- or at least something to fill in the background with some noise. It still was blank except with his television service logo on it with the same message 'Signal not found' on it. He sighed, no one liked it when things were this quiet for to long. People, even someone like Jonny; needs his tiny little world filled with some meaningless noise.

He sighed, taking one last drag of his cigarette before he reached over the table and stubbed it out in the ashtray. He debated whether to light up another, but then decided against it. What else was there to do? Drinking? He hated drinking alone when there wasn't a good reason for it, and boredom didn't qualify as a good reason. Maybe a shower will help make the time go by, maybe even a bath, he hasn't had one of those in long time. Maybe a hot one will put him to sleep quicker, the night will go by faster and before he knows it he'll be right back where he was the next day. The vicious cycle of Jonny's mundane life.

He sighed, this cycle was really starting to wear him down. He was about to sit up from his chair, he heard a beep and felt a buzz from his front pocket. He sat back down and reached into his pocket, being carful not to brush again his semi-erection, and pulled out his phone, not even bothering to look to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jonny."

He froze in place, his voice sending a chill down his spine. He sat back down as his legs went limp, amazed his voice still had that effect on him. "Oh, hey Orlando, what do you want?" He tried not to sound to excited. If Orlando called around this time it didn't take him much to figure out what he wanted, what with their current relationship as 'friends with benefits', but he loved to tease him. There was a bit of static, probably due to the bad whether, and he wasn't sure if Orlando was speaking or not until his voice crackled through the phone again.

"You know what I want."

Well he can't counter that. He rolled his eyes, still deciding to derail him. "Can't you ask someone else?"

"Don't play hard to get, you know Vincent has enough to deal with and Toby…well, he doesn't need to know, unless you want him to." He chuckled, raspy from the poor connection. "I don't have anyone else to call, dumbass, you know that."

"How would I? You could be seeing someone else."

"If I did I wouldn't be calling you right now. And even if I did I'd still call you first."

Jonny grinned, flattered by his comment, "Is that so?"

"You know it, so come over. I'm bored, I'm sure you feel the same."

"Eh, you aren't wrong."

"I thought so, also, you've been neglecting me, when was the last time I've… seen you?"

"Yesterday?"

"That's not what I mean." Orlando sounded impatient.

"A week?"

"That sounds about right, are you doing anything?"

"Not really." Jonny couldn't help but smile at the way their conversation was going, he couldn't explain it, but it was oddly amusing, how they were trying to sound innocent in such a situation. Knowing what they wanted without ever directly referring to it. It was the type that made him want to twirl a bit of his hair between his fingers like a school girl, talking like this he sure felt like one.

"Well come over, then. I promise I'll look nice for ya." He purred seductively. Jonny wondered what he could've meant by that.

He let out a mix between a chuckle and a sigh, "Sure."

Click. Jonny shoved his phone into his pocket, he took his sweet time getting himself ready before heading out, the roads were slippery and his windshield wipers were working overtime to prevent the water drops from piling up, thankfully Orlando's place was not far from his own and Jonny was at his apartment complex in little over ten minutes, and somewhere along the line he lit up a cigarette who he had to put out when he finally got to the apartment. The elevator ride seemed to drag on until he got to the fifth floor and finally to Orlando's apartment, he knocked a few times before Orlando finally answered the door. Jonny looked over the man in front of him, other than putting on a little bit of make up; some powdered foundation and black eye shadow, he was dressed just the same, but oddly enough he wasn't wearing that hat, which Jonny didn't mind, since he wasn't exactly fond of it.

"Took you long enough." Orlando joked, a smile on his face as Jonny entered his apartment and took off his wet brown jacket and placed it over the one dining chair. He heard the door close behind him and soon enough he felt him wrap his arms around him, his nose buried into his damp hair.

"You want anything to drink?" Orlando offered, Jonny just nodded negatively.

"You don't have anything I like." He muttered. Orlando didn't have an excuse for that, he could've sworn the only fluids he's ingested the past couple of years had alcohol in it.

Jonny's thoughts were cut off when he felt Orlando begin to kiss his neck, starting off as small kisses and turning to hungry nibbling with soft growling noises, Jonny was silent for a majority of it until Orlando bit down a bit to hard. He flinched, and Orlando quickly backed off and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You're clingy today." Jonny commented.

"What, does it bother you?" He asked, holding him a bit tighter.

Jonny chuckled, leaning into his grasp, pushing his hips ever so slightly back into Orlando's.

"Not at all." He looked over his shoulder, his nose brushing past Orlando's before the same was done with their lips, it was a short kiss from the position they were in, so Jonny managed to turn himself around, looking the blond in the eyes with a rather mischievous smile, "I'm feeling the same ." He muttered, grasping Orlando's cheek to pull him in for a decent kiss, holding him close to deepen their kiss, groaning urgently as he pressed his tongue against the mans lips, wanting to enter his mouth. He gladly complied, wrapping his arms around his midsection as he opened his mouth, their tongues soon tangled in a sensual dance and Jonny moaned at the sensation he secretly craved. He wanted this just as much as Orlando, but he was just better at hiding it, acting so withdrawn and dodging any questions about relationships, no one suspected a thing between them. Orlando dropped so many hints about his attraction towards his friends that it somehow did the opposite of showing that he was involved with them. It as the perfect secret.

Jonny parted, laughing slightly, his warm breath brushing past his lips as he he ran his hand through his soft blond hair. "So, right here or in the bedroom?"

"Bedroom, I don't want a repeat of last time." Orlando shrugged, referring to last time when they tried having drunk sex on the couch, which ended up with them toppling off the couch and effectively ruining the mood. "We have a lot more room on my bed anyway." He leaned in for a quick kiss before he grabbed his friend by the hand and led him to his bedroom. Once they just made it past the door Jonny pulled Orlando in for another deep lip lock, moaning desperately into his mouth as he ground their hips together, pleasure racing up his spine as their clothed erections brushed against each other. Within a daze he reached down and gripped Orlando's backside, squeezing hard enough to earn a slightly pained groan from the taller man and caused him to part.

"Hey, not so rough, we haven't even started." Orlando murmured. Jonny chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry babe, I'm just-" He bit his lip, trying to figure out what would be the best way to put his desire into words, but then shrugged when he figured it didn't matter at the moment. He just really wanted Orlando right now.

He gave him another kiss before pushing him onto the bed. Orlando sat up and watched as Jonny got onto his knee's in front of the bed. He made a delighted and slightly surprised noise as Jonny reached for and undid his zipper and button so his erection sprung from the confined of his pants, surprisingly covered by lacy pink underwear rather than his usual pair of black boxers.

"I told you I would look nice for you." Orlando admitted bashfully, his cheeks tinged pink just like the frilly underwear he was wearing. Jonny grinned and got up to Orlando's level.

"Well I'm touched you'd go this far just for me, sweetie."

Orlando pouted, trying to act cute no matter how silly he might've actually looked doing this. "H-hey, don't call me that. I put on the-" He was cut of when Jonny placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk." He instructed before he gave him another kiss on the lips before sinking back down onto his knees.

Jonny licked his lips, wrapping his had around the still covered member and gave the tip a kiss, grazing his teeth along the head lightly. Orlando groaned, biting his lip as he brought his hand to rest in Jonny's smooth dark hair. Rarely does Jonny ever go down on him, and when he did it was some of the best head he's ever gotten, so he intends on savoring every part of this, especially the parts where he teases him endlessly. Part of the reason why Orlando loved doing these things with Jonny, all to often he was so straight forward when Jonny took things nice and slow.

Jonny lapped his tongue across the fabric, enjoying the faint taste of his pre through the cloth of his panties. The feeling of the cloth against his teeth was sort of uncomfortable but he let that go for now, Orlando's breathing quicken, his hands gripping the sheets, if he pulled Jonny's hair punishment would be in order and he really didn't want that, but if he kept doing this it wouldn't be long before he gave into that action, and Jonny knew this too. He looked up at him with piercing brown eyes as he leisurely lapped his tongue around the head, his other worked at stroking the shaft through the underwear.

"J-Jonny... babe, please." Orlando whimpered.

Jonny lifted his mouth off of him and brought himself up to eye level. "Keep begging like that and see what happens." So should he keep begging or stop? Orlando didn't know what was in store if he kept it up but it excited him even more. Jonny got back down onto his knees and figured Orlando was teased enough for now. He slipped his thumbs beneath his jeans and pulled his pants off his rather long, thick legs, part of him noticing Orlando had no shoes on since he got there, how he didn't notice was beyond him because apparently it wasn't just underwear but a garter belt and matching pink stockings.

"You look good in pink." Jonny muttered.

"I still have another surprise, babe." Orlando said before he quickly took off his jacket and shirt, throwing it to the side as Jonny stared at him in awe at the lacy pink balconnet bra he was wearing, matching perfectly with his underwear and stockings, his chub peaked over the stockings but Orlando pulled it off better than Jonny could've ever imagined.

"Does it look nice?" He asked with a wink.

"Fuck, Orlando." It was an image indeed, the pink complimented him nicely and the way he sat with his legs crossed slightly and his erection jutting from the junction from his legs gave him a perfect mix between innocent and lust driven.

"I take that as a yes?" Orlando giggled as Jonny got back to what he was doing before. Or that's what Orlando thought as Jonny settled himself between his legs and kissed his belly. Orlando felt his cheeks redden in surprise, "Jonny?"

"You're really cute in that." Orlando recoiled, looking as bashful as ever and Jonny couldn't help but chuckle. "I mean it!" Jonny gave a quick kiss to Orlando's navel before returning to the task beforehand. He figured it didn't matter if the garments where completely off his legs or not, he wrapped his hand around the pulsating shaft and gave the head a kiss. Orlando moaned softly, biting his lip as Jonny sucked on the head.

"Hmm, Jonny…"

Jonny hummed in delight at the sound of his name moaned so desperately by him, it spurred him further, lowering his head a bit so he could give the underside of his member a slow hard lick. He looked up at Orlando beneath his lashes, seeing his face scrunched up in pleasure as he continued stimulating him. He placed a few wet kisses on the shaft as he stroked, his other hand rubbing small circles on the inside of his thigh. Orlando exhaled sharply, throwing his head back as he pulled on the sheets when he really wanted to pull on Jonny's hair, or push his head onto him as he continued teasing him while moaning softly as he leisurely licked the shaft of his penis.

"Hmm…" Jonny looked up at Orlando, his dark eyes clouded with lust as he watched his friends face twitch in pleasure. He took this as an opportunity to take him by surprise and slid his mouth half way down his aching cock, making Orlando yelp at his sudden action.

"Ahh…" Orlando moaned blissfully as Jonny began to move his head, his tongue working itself around the shaft, relaxing his throat the best he could so he could slide more of down his esophagus. "Nnn, oh fuck." Orlando couldn't help himself, he began to gently thrust his hips into Jonny's mouth to Jonny's surprise. His eyes widen as his throat was filled up, his nose buried in Orlando's pubes. Though agitated Jonny quickly got used to the new position and started to hum, another yelp ripping itself from Orlando. His breath labored, red faced and looking as if he was on the verge of tears, his legs wobbled at the oncoming of his orgasm, and Jonny was delighted seeing him so weak and vulnerable. He continued to hum as he rolled his balls in his hand, making the blonds moans rise an octave.

"Oh fuck!" Orlando shouted, he couldn't stop himself from giving Jonny's head a push, Jonny groaned in protest but was silenced when he felt him release inside of his mouth. Jonny grunted in surprise as his semen shot down his throat and leaked from his mouth, Orlando kept bucking his hips, dreading what Jonny would do next but it was the last thing on his mind even as Jonny gagged on him.

He became tense, then relaxed just as quickly, exhaling in relief as the aftermath of his orgasm subsided. He took a few seconds to catch his breath, and loosened the grip on Jonny's head before he pealed open an eye to see Jonny glaring at him. In that instant the color drained from his face as Jonny lifted himself off of his penis, having yet to swallow his cum.

"Uh… Jonny, sorry about-" He couldn't say much more when Jonny lunged at him and sealed their lips together. Orlando moaned in protest and disgust as Jonny forced his mouth open so his own cum could pour into his mouth. It tasted bitter, and since it was his own he didn't exactly feel good about that. Orlando pressed against Jonny's chest, who kept their lips together as best as he could, feeling his cum stream down the side of his mouth. Jonny was persistent, and Orlando eventually closed his eyes and obediently swallowed his own cum as Jonny pushed it into his mouth, shivering in disgust but at the same time he couldn't help but feel a chill of excitement run down his spine.

Jonny parted once all of his cum was into his mouth and grinned slyly, "How do you taste?"

"G-good."

Jonny chuckled and pressed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him, the front of his pants tented with an obvious wet spot on the highest point. Orlando bit his lip in anticipation of what's next, he probably thought he'd be on top again but with how Jonny was acting tonight he's not so sure now, and he didn't care.

"You're so cute right now." Jonny stroked Orlando's chin, and drew a trail with his fingers down his neck, chest and his soft belly. Orlando shivered as Jonny attended to his body, loving the soft touches and kisses Jonny peppered him with. His lips pressing against his shoulder, neck, face and especially his plump stomach. Orlando loved it when Jonny was gentle like this, the tenderness and all around loving vibes he got off of him made him feel warm all over, he didn't want it to stop.  
Jonny slid his underwear a bit further down his legs, giving him more room for what he was going to do next, Orlando exhaled shakily, laying back on the bed as Jonny reached over into the nightstand next to the bed. In its drawer contained many useful items like lubed up condoms and various toys but for now Jonny just needed the bottle of lubricant, he grabbed it and quickly flicked its cap open to pour some of the cool gel onto his fingers.  
"Jonny…" Orlando mewled, wriggling his hips eagerly. Chuckling, Jonny leaned over the blond and gave him a kiss as he circled one digit around Orlando's entrance. Moaning impatiently, Orlando parted and looked at him with desperate eyes, Jonny responded with a predator like grin and slipped his finger inside of Orlando.  
Orlando arched his back, shivering in relief as Jonny began to thrust his finger in and out of him, "More, don't tease me like this." Orlando moaned. Jonny could only reel in amusement at how quick Orlando was to beg for him. With another kiss to distract him, Jonny inserted a second finger, Orlando's mouth fell open but nothing came out until Jonny began to scissor his fingers inside of him, eliciting those succulent moans to once again stumble from his lips.  
"Oh Jonny… Jonathan."  
Jonny's eyes went wide, chills racing up his spine at the sound of Orlando moaning his full name like that, "You really are enjoying this." No response, like Orlando didn't even notice he said it, he was so concentrated on what Jonny was making him feel. Jonny grin faltered a bit and he pressed in a third fingers.

"J-Jonathan!"

Chills once again raced through him, "Mmm you ready yet?"

"The hell kind of question is that?" Orlando snorted, "Take your clothes off already."

Jonny stopped in his tracks, he completely forgot he hadn't taken his clothes off before hand and he couldn't hold back his laughter as he began to take off his shirt and did it even quicker to his pants. Once he was completely disrobed he slid back onto the bed and reached towards Orlando's underwear once again to take the off completely, leaving the garter belt and stockings on him.

"Jonny, please…"

The blond moaned in anticipation as he watched Jonny grabbed the bottle of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount on his hand and soon stoked himself, coating his erection in the clear liquid. Once he felt it was good enough he grasped Orlando's legs, beaconing Orlando to wrap them aroun his waist while he wrapped his arms around his neck. Jonny craned his neck downwards to placed a demanding kiss onto Orlando's lips, Orlando reached towards Jonny's hands and lead them to his hips.

When they parted they were both gasping for air, Orlando was teary eyed and droll was leaking from his mouth as Jonny lifted his hips a bit. Orlando smiled wearily as Jonny pushed forwards and slid into his entrance.

Jonny started at a slow pace but the pleasure seemed to consume Orlando immediately, his whimpers of relief turned into loud wanton moans as Jonny picked up the pace, his cock pushing against his prostate with each thrust of his hips.

Jonny clenched his teeth, grunting in effort as he fucked Orlando into the mattress which was speaking loudly in protest to the rough treatment. Orlando's hands were clawing into Jonny's back as he felt him become even rougher with his thrusts, pushing his hips back into his, "Oh Jonny, harder, faster, fu-uck me~"

Jonny obeyed his commands without question and pushed even harder into him, their damp chests rubbing against each other. Jonny pealed open his eye just a bit to get a glimps of Orlando's face which was contorted in pleasure, his mouth wide open with loud moans spilling out of his mouth, "J-Jonathan."

Jonny's grunted at the sound of his name, and he bucked his hips into his, and while he was at it he reached down and grasped Orlando's weeping cock and began to roughly stoke him. Orlando voice was hoarse at this point, his breathing ragged as his hands ran up and down the length of his back, not sure were to grab onto anymore.

"Oh Jonny, Jonathan… I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum for me, sweet thing." Jonny crooned into his ear as he pumped him faster, Orlando threw his head back, and it gave Jonny room to start assaulting his neck with bites and kisses. He thrust his hips faster and harder, and from Orlando he heard a loud cry as he finally reached climax, his cum spurting from the tip of his cock and pooling onto his belly.

Jonny pushed his hips forward once more, groaning loudly as he buried his seed deep inside of Orlando, as he rode the aftershocks of his climax he continued to push his load inside of him, making the exhausted man below him moan weakly in protest.

Jonny sighed as he felt his whole body become limp, and he soon fell onto Orlando with a loud grunt coming from both of them. Jonny rested his head on Orlando's chest, hearing his heart quickly beating inside of him.

"Woah…" Orlando uttered breathlessly, "That felt great."

"Yeah it did." Jonny lifted himself up enough to look at Orlando, "You should wear this more often."

"I have a lot more things like this, actually." Orlando informed, "But it wouldn't hurt if you tried some on."

Jonny chuckled, "We'll see, but…" He yawned, realizing how worn out he actually was, "I'm too tired." Jonny smiled, and snaked a hand into Orlando's hair before leaning in for another short, but deep kiss. When Jonny parted he sighed wearily and rested his head on Orlando's shoulder. These little visits made Jonny's life seem less monotonous, and Orlando unknowingly made it even more exciting for him, Orlando made it more interesting for him in general but he would never fill in that role for 'soulmate'. Jonny sighed again, he'd be lying if he said he didn't envy Orlando's carefree attitude, maybe that'd why he started this relationship, he just needed to loosen up a bit and Orlando was the best at helping him do that.

He felt his lips curve into a smile once again and he nuzzled his head into Orlando's chest as sleep finally over came him.

* * *

Do I wanna know, if this feeling flows both ways?


End file.
